Un retour impossible
by Dadetine
Summary: Hinata a disparu depuis des années maintenant. Elle a cependant légué ses derniers écrits à sa meilleure amie. Sa disparition y est expliquée. Légende ou réalité ? C'est à chacun d'en décider. (UA)


_Bonjour à tous. J'ai eu l'idée de cette OS après une commande où je devais écrire avec des vampires. Je le poste pour me faire pardonner de ma longue absence. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer :_** _Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont la propriétés de Mavashi Kishimoto_

* * *

SON RETOUR IMPOSSIBLE

 _« Il existe une légende disant que dans un manoir, deux hommes de la nuit veillent sur un être à la beauté aussi douce que glacée. Personne n'y est jamais entrée, personne ne connaît la vérité. Personne sauf peut-être moi, car j'ai reçu il y a exactement dix ans ce livre écrit par mon amie disparue. »_

Pourquoi avoir écrit ce livre ? Il est avant tout pour toi Tenten. Ces derniers temps, tu ne me comprenais pas et je veux tout t'expliquer. Et puis, il est aussi pour ma petite sœur et mon cousin. Ils se sont sûrement inquiétés de ma disparition. Mais leur raconter mon histoire juste après ma disparition n'est pas une bonne idée. Laisse leur le temps d'accepter qu'ils ne me verront plus et ne livre cette lecture que deux mois après que tu l'ais reçue. Je sais que toi, tu me comprendras sans délai.

Cette histoire est donc pour vous trois : Hanabi, ma chère petite sœur qui ne t'es pas laissée influencer par la froideur de père, Neji, mon Ange Gardien qui veillait sur moi discrètement et pour toi Tenten, la seule étrangère, la seule amie qui me comprenait sans la moindre parole.

[...]

Mon histoire doit rester pour le reste du monde inconnue. Ceci est ma dernière prière.

[...]

Tout commence comme pour chacun d'entre nous. Juste un simple concours de circonstances.

Je n'étais qu'une simple étudiante de commerce international. Ne se trouvait ici que l'élite de la jeune génération : fils et filles de sénateurs, enfants de chef d'entreprises faisant fortune, progénitures d'ingénieurs de génie. Tous avaient pour but de poursuivre la gloire de leurs parents et chacun suivait les cours avec la plus grande attention. J'étais donc la seule dont les cours assises sur les bancs de la fac ennuyaient profondément. Vois-tu, c'est cette simple petite différence qui a été la clé déverrouillant la porte que j'ai empruntée.

[...]

Te souviens-tu de cet ami à la pâleur mortifère et aux yeux noirs comme la nuit la plus sombre ? Si je te dis Sasuke Uchiwa, cela te revient ?

Hanabi, tu le trouvais juste arrogant, Neji, tu me disais de m'en méfier et toi Tenten, il ne t'inspirait pas confiance mais plutôt de la crainte.

Ce jour morne et venteux d'octobre, il était assis à mes côtés et semblait s'ennuyer aussi fermement que moi. Il me remarqua à cette ressemblance et engagea la conversation par un simple : « Tu te fais chier, toi aussi. » C'est ainsi qu'une belle amitié débuta.

[...]

Après toutes nos mésaventures dans les amphithéâtres et nos sortis en ville, il avait décidé de m'inviter chez lui. Je ne sais pas si tu t'en rappelles Tenten mais tu m'avais dit d'en profiter pour lui montrer mes talents intimes. Je t'avais répondu par une petite claque sur l'épaule. Quant à toi Neji, tu m'avais catégoriquement interdit d'y aller. Mais tu ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher.

Je marchais à ses côtés, emmitouflée dans ma doudoune rouge et mon écharpe noire montée jusqu'à cacher mon nez. Il neigeait mais cela ne semblait pas gêner Sasuke qui ne portait qu'un simple manteau, pas même doublé.

On arriva devant un grand manoir d'un autre temps mais qui resplendissait de beauté et de luxe. Sasuke ouvrit la grande porte en bois sombre et me fit pénétrer dans une sorte de hall où deux escaliers disposés de chacun des côtés de la pièce allaient en une somptueuse courbe à l'étage. J'étais émerveillée par ces lustres qui semblaient être faits de diamants, par la boiserie claire et le papier peint sombre des murs. Sasuke me referma la bouche. Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que je l'avais ouverte. Il me débarrassa de ma doudoune et l'on monta dans sa chambre. Non, Tenten, lis la suite et tu verras que je n'ai pas suivi ton conseil.

Sa chambre était grande, vraiment grande. Un large lit au bois d'ébène trônait au milieu de la pièce. Il était si bien fait et possédait des couvertures vertes sombres paraissant si chaudes que j'avais envi de me plonger dedans. Mais je me retenais en observant le reste de la chambre. Les murs étaient marrons et les meubles dans une teinte plutôt beige, certainement pour éclaircir un peu la pièce. Son bureau se situait en face du lit et son armoire était aussi large que sa bibliothèque, à savoir immense quoiqu'un peu plus petite que la mienne.

Il alla s'asseoir sur son lit et tapota à côté de lui pour m'inviter à faire de même, ce que je fis. On parla de notre journée avant d'aborder le sujet du Nouvel An. Lui comme moi-même avions l'habitude de le passer avec des amis et l'on décida qu'on le passerait tous les deux ensemble cette année. Moi qui le passait d'habitude en ta compagnie Tenten, j'avais hésité avant d'accepter sa proposition. Il le remarqua et m'avait chatouillé pour me détendre, ce qui se termina en une bataille d'oreillers de luxe. Je finis par tomber dans ses bras, allongée à ses côtés. Il me serra dans ses bras comme l'aurait fait un grand frère. Et c'est ainsi que je me sentais contre lui, comme une petite sœur faisant un gros câlin à son frère adoré.

On finit par se relever et sortit nos ordinateurs de nos sacs afin de travailler notre « mini thèse » comme on aimait l'appeler. Sasuke me laissa quelques minutes pour aller chercher des petites choses à grignoter et nous préparer du café.

J'attendais donc tranquillement assise sur le plastique qu'on avait étendu sur son lit afin de ne pas salir les couvertures de nos miettes. Je consultais ma boite mail quand j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir. Je ne regardai pas pensant qu'il s'agissait de Sasuke mais ce ne fut pas sa voix qui s'adressa à moi :

 **« Qui êtes-vous ? »**

Je levai la tête et découvrit qu'un homme ressemblant à Sasuke me regardait avec une émotion que je n'arrivais pas encore à décrire. Il portait ses longs cheveux noirs en catogan et ses yeux rouges me fixaient intensément, me mettant mal à l'aise. Je décidai de baisser le regard et vit qu'il portait un pantalon noir et une chemise bleue ouverte dévoilant un torse sculpté comme les statues de la Rome Antique. Sa peau avait la même teinte pâle que celle de Sasuke. Je me rendis alors compte que je détaillais sa peau nue et changeai rapidement la direction de mon regard pour le fixer sur le sol. Il me posa une question à laquelle je m'empressai de répondre :

 **« Vous êtes la copine de Sasuke ?**  
 **\- Oui, enfin non. Je suis son amie, une simple amie. »**

Le fait que je contredise mon affirmation première parut le soulager car son regard devint moins dur. Il avança un peu plus dans la chambre et s'approcha du lit. Il s'assit en faisant attention à rester le plus loin de moi et commença à me parler :

 **« Je ne pensais pas que mon frère avait une amie. Quel est votre nom ?**  
 **\- Hinata, je lui répondis charmée par la sonorité de sa voix.**  
 **\- Vous n'avez pas peur de mes yeux ?**  
 **\- Non. Je devrais ?**  
 **\- Ne me trouvez-vous pas étrange ?**  
 **\- Ce sont vos questions qui me troublent et non vos yeux. Les miens sont entièrement blancs. »**

Ma réponse avait l'air de lui suffire puisqu'il se leva. Il me regarda cependant longuement et je compris enfin cette émotion qui se cachait derrière ces prunelles de sang, la fascination. Alors qu'ordinairement j'aurais été apeurée comme tu le sais Hanabi, j'étais devenue curieuse.

Sasuke arriva dans la chambre chargé d'un sac empli de friandises sucrées et salées et tenant dans sa main gauche une grande cafetière. Ce fut sa voix qui nous sortit de notre observation mutuelle :

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là Itachi !?**  
 **\- Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais invité une amie.**  
 **\- Normal, je pensais que tu n'étais pas là ce soir. »**

Il poussa alors le dénommé Itachi en dehors de sa chambre et referma la porte. Il me parut assez énervé. Je lui en demandai la raison :

 **« Mon frère a toujours voulu me protéger mais dès qu'il s'agit de femmes, il réussit toujours à tout ruiner et à nous créer de sombres souvenirs. »**

Je ne comprit pas l'évocation à ces sombres souvenirs et décidai de changer de sujet. On se remit ensuite sur notre « mini thèse ». Peut-être que ça ne t'intéressera pas mais je veux te raconter notre méthode assez originale de travailler.

[...]

Sasuke m'emmena donc dans la chambre voisine, plus petite mais toute aussi belle. Le lit était couvert de draperies bleu écume et les murs possédaient différentes teintes entre le blanc et l'ivoire. Il me souhaita une bonne nuit et je me changeai rapidement en me vêtissant d'une longue nuisette grise arrivant jusqu'à mes genoux. Minuit passé, je me glissai sous les couvertures. Et puis sans m'en rendre compte, je repensai au frère de Sasuke et à son regard. Si Sasuke n'était pas arrivé, je serais certainement rester des heures à le regarder me détailler avec cet éclat de fascination. Je voulais lui demander pourquoi il avait ces pupilles rouges, pourquoi je devrais en avoir peur. J'ouvrais une nouvelle porte sur le chemin de mon destin et voulais revoir cet Itachi.

[...]

Je m'étais endormie sur le canapé de Sasuke alors que lui dormait sur un fauteuil. On s'était bien amusé tous les deux en ce premier jour de la nouvelle année. J'allais le réveiller mais vit que son grand frère me regardait depuis la porte donnant sur un couloir. Quand il vit que je l'avais remarqué, il me sourit et se retourna, s'enfonçant dans le couloir. Je me levai et décidai de le suivre. Dans le noir complet, j'avançai à tâtons jusqu'à rencontrer une chaleur étrangement froide. Je compris qu'il s'agissait du dos d'Itachi quand il se retourna et qu'il me prit les mains dans les siennes. Ces pupilles rouges reluisaient dans l'obscurité, me fascinant. Il me chuchota :

 **« Veux-tu voler ? »**

Sa question m'avait surprise. Ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre, je lui dis un simple oui. Il m'emmena à travers le couloir en me tenant la main et on monta un escalier. On finit par arriver dans une petite salle entièrement vitrée ; même le sol était fait de verre. J'avais la réelle impression d'être en apesanteur dans le ciel nocturne. Les étoiles rendaient l'ambiance encore plus magique. Mon émerveillement devait être très visible car il me demanda :

 **« Cela te plaît ?**  
 **\- Oui, c'est magnifique. Pourquoi m'as-tu emmené ici ?**  
 **\- Je trouve que tu ressembles à un astre. Te trouver dans le ciel de nuit était alors une évidence. »**

Je pris ce qu'il me dit pour un compliment et ne savais pas quoi lui répondre à part un discret merci. Il se positionna devant moi, si proche que j'en rougis. Il positionna sa main libre dans mon dos et commença à faire des petits pas. Je me laissais faire et l'on se mit à valser lentement, au milieu des étoiles. Je fixais ses yeux, comme ensorcelée et lui me souriait légèrement. Je ne saurais dire combien de temps nous avons dansé. Il me lâcha et je me surprise à regretter sa fraîcheur. Il allait partir mais je lui posai une question :

 **« Pourquoi tes yeux sont rouges comme le sang ?**  
 **\- Pourquoi les tiens sont blancs comme la neige ? »**

Je me dis que ma comparaison devait être affligeante pour lui et pourtant, il en avait choisi une avec une douce signification. Je voulais qu'il reste encore un peu et lui répondis :

 **« C'est une perte de pigments héréditaire dans ma famille.**  
 **\- Cela a-t-il des conséquences autres que de te faire ressembler à un ange nocturne ? »**

Il m'avait encore complimenté mais je ne pouvais pas répondre cette fois. Ce compliment était bien trop fort et beau pour ne pas réagir autrement que rougir de plaisir et d'embarras. Il sembla sentir ma gêne puisqu'il répondit à ma question :

 **« Mes yeux rouges sont dus à un sombre secret. Je te le dévoilerais peut-être un jour. »**

Il se dirigea vers la porte mais avant de la franchir, il me dit :

 **« En attendant, essaye de gagner ma confiance.**  
 **\- Toi aussi. »**

Je ne pensais pas que j'aurais dit cette phrase à voix haute. Je pâlis cette fois-ci quand il me regarda. Mais une fois de plus, il me sourit et je fus ensorcelée par ses yeux.

[...]

Un jour de mars sur les bancs de la fac, Sasuke me fit remarquer qu'il voyait que je m'intéressais à son frère. Je lui répondis que sans savoir pourquoi, j'étais fascinée par lui et cette aura si particulière qu'il dégageait. Cela eut l'air d'attrister Sasuke et il m'avertit qu'Itachi était dangereux, que je ne devais pas trop m'en approcher. Je ne lui répondis pas. Je voyais qu'il s'inquiétait pour moi mais je ne pouvais pas oublier Itachi et ces moments que l'on passait ensemble. Il y avait ces danses silencieuses la nuit, les morceaux de piano qu'il me jouait, les fleurs dont je m'occupais avec lui dans leur jardin, les légendes qu'il aimait me raconter, mes histoires de magies que j'aimais lui conter et tous ces lieux au paysage merveilleux où il m'emmenait. Je ne pouvais simplement plus m'en passer. Il venait d'ailleurs me chercher pour m'emmener dans un endroit qui m'était inconnu. Mais je lui faisais une confiance aveugle. Il ne manquait que la sienne.

Je vais à présent te raconter quelque chose qui te paraîtra certainement complètement fou et impossible mais qui est pourtant la vérité. Crois-moi.

Assise dans sa voiture, je lui racontai ma journée. Je ne faisais pas attention à la route qu'il empruntait, comme je l'ai dit précédemment, je lui faisais entièrement confiance. Il emprunta une route de campagne si accidentée que je faisais presque des bonds sur mon siège. Je finis par m'endormir malgré tout.

Lorsque je me réveillai, il faisait entièrement nuit. Moi dans la voiture, Itachi était assis noblement sur le capot de la voiture, au devant. Il regardait les étoiles. Je vis qu'il y avait au loin une sorte de mausolée. Je sortis de la voiture et m'installai à ses côtés. Le vent était froid et me faisait frissonner. Il le remarqua et me prit dans ses bras. Je ne saurais expliquer ce phénomène étrange que je ressentais lorsqu'il faisait ça mais je peux te le décrire. Il était froid, comme la pierre mais le fait d'être en contact avec son corps me réchauffait de l'intérieur, comme si la chaleur partait de mon cœur.

Nous restâmes ainsi un long moment sans la moindre parole. Adossé contre le capot de la voiture, il avait posé son menton dans ma chevelure, moi qui reposais dans ses bras. Puis on se mit simultanément à se balancer lentement. Je ne saurais dire s'il l'on suivait un quelconque rythme du vent ou si il s'agissait de celui de mon cœur, de nos cœurs.

Je me sentais en parfaite harmonie avec lui. Nous formions à nous deux un rocher frappé par les vents.

 **« Hinata ? »**

J'aimais sa voix chaude et basse mais elle venait briser ce moment de silence que je trouvais magique. Je lui répondis néanmoins :

 **« Itachi ? »**

Entendant que je lui prêtais attention, il me retourna de façon à laisser une petite distance entre nous, mon regard face au sien. Je n'aimais d'ailleurs pas la lueur d'inquiétude qui s'était allumée dans le sien.

 **« Je saurais aujourd'hui si je peux te faire confiance. »**

J'avais l'impression qu'il allait me soumettre à une épreuve irréalisable. Je voulus cependant lui dire qu'il pouvait me faire confiance.

 **« Itachi, je te fais une confiance aveugle. Il n'y a que toi qui...**  
 **\- Je sais Hinata, réponds juste à mes questions. »**

Je me souviens qu'il laissa un petit peu le vent se calmer pour me les poser, comme s'il voulait être sûr de ne pas avoir besoin de les répéter.

 **« Me fais-tu confiance ?**  
 **\- Aveuglément.**  
 **\- Me suivras-tu ?**  
 **\- Oui.**  
 **\- Même si tu dois renoncer à tout.**  
 **\- Oui. »** lui répondis-je sans la moindre hésitation.

Cela eut l'air de le surprendre un peu mais, une certaine douceur avait envahi ces prunelles. Il continua de poser ses questions.

 **« As-tu peur de moi ?**  
 **\- Non. »**

Je me demandais pourquoi il me posait cette question, jamais je n'avais montré le moindre signe de frayeur. Il s'était avancé d'un pas avant de me poser cette question, nous n'étions plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Il avait fait virer ces yeux aux rouges, comme pour essayer de m'effrayer, il savait pourtant depuis le début que je n'en n'avais jamais eu peur. Puis, dans un souffle, il me posa la dernière question :

 **« M'aimes-tu ?**  
 **\- Oui. »**

Je sais, Hanabi, Tenten, Neji. Jamais je n'ai réussi à répondre directement à ce genre de question. Mais avec lui, ce mot était sorti avec automatisme de mes lèvres.

La douceur qui recouvrait ses prunelles rouges se changea en tendresse mêlée au soulagement. Je voulais alors lui poser une question mais il me donna la réponse avant que je ne la pose. Me déposant un baiser délicat sur les lèvres, il me transmit tous ses sentiments de passion jusque-là inexprimés. Des larmes de bonheur coulèrent sur mes joues.

[...]

La lune et les étoiles éclairaient à présent la nuit printanière. Après cette merveilleuse soirée que je t'ai raconté au côté de l'être aimé, j'étais allongé sur un banc à côté du mausolée, ma tête reposant sur les jambes d'Itachi. Je voyais son regard perdu dans les étoiles, mais je savais qu'il ne les regardait pas vraiment, il cherchait ses mots. Lorsqu'il posa sa main dans mes cheveux et me les caressa, je sus qu'il les avait trouvé.

 **« Je vais te raconter l'histoire de ma famille. Tout ce que je te dis est vrai. »** termina t-il en me regardant de ses yeux rouges.

Je lui souris pour lui dire que je l'écoutais et le croirais.

C'est ainsi que j'appris que son frère et lui étaient ce que l'on appelle des vampires. Je ne sais pas si tu me crois, que ce soit toi Tenten, Hanabi ou Neji, mais tout cela est vrai.

Il m'expliqua qu'il ne souvenait de rien avant ses dix ans, et que cela était pareil pour Sasuke qui avait alors trois ans. Il me raconta qu'ils vécurent seuls et isolés du monde jusqu'à ses quinze ans. Durant cette période, un homme portant toujours un masque orange les avaient élevés avec autorité. Il leur avait apporté le sang dont ils avaient besoin pour se nourrir, les avaient éduqué mieux que s'ils étaient à aller sur les bancs de l'école, mais cela, sans le moindre amour. Ce fut cependant une femme, elle aussi avec un masque, qui avait développé ce sentiment en eux. Elle venait une fois par semaine et faisait figure de mère pour eux. Mais Itachi me dit qu'elle ne vint plus jamais depuis ses dix-sept ans.

Vous auriez dû voir ses yeux s'illuminer quand il évoquait cette femme. Ils étaient magnifiques et touchants. Il avait fait une pause et me regardait à présent avec un sourire, son sourire discret que j'adorais.

 **« Et le jour de ma majorité, on ne revis plus jamais l'homme au masque. Il m'avait laissé avec un adolescent un peu turbulent de quatorze ans.**  
 **\- Sasuke n'était pas calme avant ? »**

Je sais, je te donne l'impression d'être un peu folle de poser ces questions alors qu'il venait de me dire qu'ils étaient des vampires. Mais étrangement, je l'avais cru à la seconde où il me l'avait avoué, c'était déjà une chose acquise et je n'avais même pas pensé à avoir peur. Il me répondit avec un simple regard avant de poursuivre :

 **« Tu es incroyable Hinata. Tu n'as pas cherché à fuir ou à me contredire.**  
 **\- Pourquoi je chercherais à te contredire, je t'ai dit que je croirais et pour ce qui est de la fuite, je ne vois de raisons pour que je la prenne, tu ne me mettrais pas en danger, lui ai-je dit avec un regard amoureux.**  
 **\- Je l'ai pourtant fait,** me confia-t-il avec une certaine honte.  
 **\- Comment ça ?**  
 **\- Tu n'aurais pas cru mes dires, tu aurais cherché à fuir et tu serais morte dans la semaine. »**

Il m'avait parlé avec un ton qui pouvait être assez effrayant car on entendait une certaine ironie. Mais je n'avais pas peur car cela n'aurait jamais pu arriver, je lui faisais confiance. Soudain, une phrase de Sasuke me revint à l'esprit.

 **« C'est pour cela que Sasuke m'avait dit que tu causais le malheur aux femmes que tu rencontrais ?**  
 **\- Oui. Si elles apprennent notre secret, qu'elles prennent peur et fuient, une sorte de maléfice les prennent et elles en meurent dans la semaine.**  
 **\- À combien de femmes as-tu confié ton secret ?**  
 **\- Seulement à celles avec qui j'espérais vivre. »**

Cette phrase eut l'effet d'une explosion de joie en moi. Cela voulait dire qu'il me voulait.

 **« Hinata, veux-tu m'accompagner sur le chemin qu'est ma vie ?  
** **\- Oui, Itachi. »**

C'est ainsi que j'empruntai le dernier virage qui me fit quitter votre monde à jamais. Il s'approcha lentement de moi, me murmura à l'oreille des douceurs, des mots réconfortant m'avertissant de ce qu'il allait me faire. Et c'est à la tempe gauche qu'il m'enfonça ses canines. Je sentis comme un poison se répandre dans mes vaisseaux, un poison qui me brûlait et me déchirait pour ne laisser qu'un vide après son passage. Je ne suis pas resté longtemps éveillée, rapidement, je tombai dans l'inconscience.

À l'instant où je termine ces lignes, je ne sais pas ce qu'il va m'arriver. Hanabi, Tenten, Neji, soit je mourrai, soit je renaîtrai. Allongée sur un grand lit noir parsemé de pétales de roses rouges, j'attends que la transformation s'achève ou peut-être m'achève. J'ai l'impression que je ne résisterais pas très longtemps, le vide s'insère de plus en plus dans mes veines et j'ai de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Itachi me tient la main depuis tout ce temps. Sa tête est posée sur mon ventre et j'ai l'impression qu'il souffre plus que moi. Sasuke aussi est présent, c'est lui qui écrit ce que je lui dicte. J'ai l'impression que si je ne lui avais pas confié cette tâche, il serait dans le même état que son frère. Mais je voulais que vous sachiez ce que je suis devenue car je vous aime.

Ceci seront mes derniers mots, je me sens mourir mais aussi renaître. Je sais qu'un combat se fait en moi mais n'arrive pas à deviner si c'est la mort ou la vie qui l'emportera. Mais je suis heureuse, ils veillent tous deux sur moi.

 _Personne, sauf peut-être moi car j'ai reçu il y a exactement dix ans ce livre écrit par ma meilleure amie qui conte la fin de son histoire. Je vais à présent le livrer à sa sœur et son cousin, pour qui la disparition d'Hinata a toujours été un drame inexpliqué._

 _Il existe une légende disant que dans un manoir, deux hommes de la nuit veillent sur un être à la beauté aussi douce que glacée. Personne n'y est jamais entré, personne ne connaît la vérité. Personne sauf peut-être moi, Tenten. Je ne sais pas si elle à rejoint l'au-delà, ou bien si elle a suivi ce chemin qu'il lui a proposé. Mais, ce dont je suis sûre, c'est que ces deux hommes veillent sur Hinata, qu'elle les ait rejoint ou qu'elle nous ait tous quitté._

* * *

 _Je ne sais pas dans quel état j'étais pour écrire certaine scène. Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est qu'il a été écrit en grande partie la nuit. Je voulais au départ faire une fin triste mais je me suis rendue compte que cela était trop simple. Je préfère vous laissez le loisir de savoir de quelle côté elle est. Qu'en avez-vous pensez. Je répondrais à vos review sur mon profil pour ceux qui n'ont pas de compte  
Je vous remercie d'avoir lu cet OS._


End file.
